Hermione Jean Granger
by ProfessorCandy
Summary: Hermione had never believed in magic for as long as she can remember. That's before she went to Hogwarts of course and got sorted into, wait, SLYTHERIN? Will there still be a Golden Trio? Will she become friends with Draco Malfoy? But this is a Hermione that's clever and ambitious but quite cunning as well.
1. Introduction

_Dedicated to __wickedz (tumblr)_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. (I wish)**

Introduction

It's amazing what someone can do with a good book. You can escape into the world of dragons, magic and all sorts of fantasy; things that people will hardly ever experience in reality. That's what 11-year-old Hermione Jean Granger believed. Her own life has too many problems but books let her fly into the world of make-believe. Although her mind sees the logic at the fact that it's really unlikely for magic to exist – her inner child couldn't help but wish. Her inner child was something she hid every day; afraid to be laughed at because she is, after all, a person who believes in science and reason, so she does not want anything to damage her reputation, let alone some silly dragons.

However, Hermione Jean Granger is not someone you would desire to be friends with at first sight. She dresses very primly and smartly for an 11-year-old and was always rather patronising when someone speaks to her. Her bushy hair was always kept loose which hides most of her face as she goes along, making her seem more mysterious and guarded. However, she always uses the term 'enigmatic' to describe her appearance. Her buck teeth were always hidden as it always causes Hermione Jean Granger remorse to have them so she rarely smiled and kept well back in the shadows unless in class in which case she obviously dominates the class with her talent. And it's best not to dwell at the fact that she is a very cunning person, with a hint of sly in her eyes, who has great ambitions in life.

Despite all this, there is a part of her, deep as it is, that is decent. There was no one, not even her own parents who could dig it out of her. But Hermione Jean Granger is decent when she tried to be, which is hardly never. As it is, the only part that keeps her sane were her fantasy books which she reads in bed every night, her inner child – for once – dominating the ambitious part of her.

This was why she was amazed and delighted when she had received her Hogwarts letter. Her parents, who were dentists, were happy for her too though none too pleased at the fact that Hogwarts was a boarding school, and it's a mixed one.

'Don't you worry, Miss Granger is in safe hands and nothing bad will happen to her. Just to assure you, boys are not allowed in the girls' dorms anyway – there is a magic barrier which makes them unable to come up,' said Professor McGonagall primly. Although this comforted the parents very much, they still had their doubts. Rightly so because they are mostly worried that their daughter won't make friends and who wouldn't if they had a daughter like Hermione Jean Granger?

'You see, Professor, Hermione doesn't have a single friend in the world except us and we are worried that sending her away to a _magical_ boarding school would make her unable to cope since she had always depended on us. Our Hermione is such a strange little girl and the children in her primary school can't stand her,' Mrs. Granger explained.

'Goodness, Miss Granger will have to be cordial with her classmates whether she likes it or not since she is going to be at Hogwarts for seven years,' said McGonagall briskly. 'I presume she is in a pre-teen phase which is why she has an attitude. Now let's not dwell in this anymore Mrs. Granger, for Miss Granger clearly wants to go and surely you don't want to deal with a sulky girl, do you? Good, now I will come in two days at the same time to escort you two and Miss Granger to Diagon Alley which is where we wizards and witches get our supplies. I am sure you will find out what to do when you get there because I have other soon-to-be Hogwarts students and their families to talk to. I will leave you to digest everything I have just said about your daughter. Goodbye for now.'

The Grangers waved goodbye to her and closed the door, oblivious at the moment that the Professor turned into a cat except for the strange little girl looking out from the window upstairs.

...

Diagon Alley was like heaven to Hermione. She was a little self-conscious that _she_ is going to enter a magical world but reminded herself that no one knows about it and she is going to be far away from them. Although her arrogant and dominant nature still leads, her inner child was rebelling and she allowed herself to smile happily and gazed wonderingly at every shop window and the people. She saw some her own age but slyly avoided them, not wanting to socially interact which was the last thing she need.

Out of every item in her school list, the one that Hermione really desired was a wand. Ollivander's was the first shop she took her parents into after they exchanged their Muggle money to Galleons, Knuts and Sickles at Gringotts. She wanted to feel power in her hands, the power to be able to turn fire into water and have revenge on people. Yes, these were the thoughts that strangle little girl had as she swished her new wand (10 and three quarters, vine wood with a core of dragon heartstring) and her fingers tingled with excitement.

Next, Hermione dragged her parents to the bookshop and purchased the books needed for her first year. As she fondled the cover of _The Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, her delight was clearly evident and she was determined to dedicate herself to these books as soon as she got home.

She didn't get a pet much to her dismay. Her parents blatantly refused an owl though Hermione practically begged for one.

'We don't have enough money, darling. Besides, we don't want to spoil you too much. Perhaps you can have one in your second or third year if you get good marks.'

'Alright,' Hermione admitted defeat, though she didn't like it. But she wanted to be in her parents' good books since they are going to let her go to Hogwarts and it's their choice in their opinion, not Hermione's.

There was a book called _Hogwarts: A History _she found in Flourish & Blotts which she liked the look of. It will help her learn more about the school because apparently she's a Muggle-born and most of the students are purebloods and half bloods according to McGonagall.

'But the type of blood you are is not important but who you are and your personality,' McGonagall had added hastily, though Hermione couldn't fail to notice a flicker of anxiety in her weathered eyes. She hoped that there wasn't any sort of prejudice in the wizarding world because that's the last thing she need.

By the time the Grangers got home, it was almost evening. After some tea and hastily-made ham sandwiches, Hermione settled herself in her room and pored over the books she had bought, swishing the wand she's not allowed to use and looking up once in a while to gaze avidly at the train ticket that will lead her to the magical world her inner child had always dreamt to become a reality.

**A/N: What do you think? I live for reviews! If I get at least 5 I will post another chapter. Thanks!**


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

**The Journey to Hogwarts**

It's very fortunate that Hermione's parents had to go to work on the day Hermione had to go to school because she would have never made friends with Draco Malfoy in the first place. Although her parents loved her very much and Hermione depended on them, they decided that since she was now leaving them, she had to find her own way to the train. After a tearful farewell outside the station, Hermione Granger set off at a brisk pace to Platform 9 and 3 Quarters pushing her trolley which was loaded with her suitcase, trunk and others where she was greeted by the sight of a small family having a short conversation together. Hermione knew this was a wizarding family because the boy in the family with slick blond hair and pointed face was carrying a suitcase engraved with the Hogwarts label on it.

The boy was around Hermione's age and he was listening gloomily at his parents. Since they were blocking the passage to the actual platform and Hermione didn't have the courage to approach them and ask them to move since the adults looked rather sinister, she loitered in the shadows, hoping they would soon go. As she waited, Hermione's eyes drifted at the boy's parents. The boy was the spitting image of his father (the same pointed face and cold gray eyes) and he was wearing a dark fur coat. He was lightly tapping a cane ornamented with an engraved snake on top slowly but threateningly. His wife, a blonde with blue eyes, stood silently as he lectured his son. She might look pretty if she didn't look as if there was a nasty smell under her nose.

Of course, Hermione couldn't help but overhear their conversation. It had been a very interesting conversation when she thought back to it.

'Now, remember son,' said the man. 'You are a Malfoy and all Malfoys belong in the Slytherin house. Now mind you get in or else I would have a lot to say about the matter.'

'Don't worry, Father,' said the boy, lifting up his chin proudly. 'I will make sure I get in. I know I belong to Slytherin.'

'You sure do, Draco dear,' the lady crooned at her son. 'Make sure you tell me everything in your first week, alright?'

'Yes, yes, Mother,' the boy, Draco, said although he did not look like he would obey her mother. 'It is nearly time for me to go.'

Suddenly, Draco's father grabbed his son's shoulder and hissed,

'You better make sure you are in Slytherin, Draco. Otherwise you know what I would do.'

'You would disown me,' Draco muttered. 'Yes, Father, you already said that to me a dozen times this summer.'

'And don't be friends with the 'other sort', son. You know, people with Muggle parents – muggleborns. We don't want to get contaminated, isn't that right, Narcissa? As if you would, if you are in Slytherin. No mudblood would get in our house. Don't favour half-bloods either, Draco, choose wisely.'

'Yes, Father,' Draco replied. 'I really should get going. Goodbye. I have to meet Crabbe and Goyle in the train.'

'Goodbye, Draco darling,' the lady said and kissed him. The man pulled him to a brief hug and quickly went off with his wife briskly behind him.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione shuddered. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were Muggles which means that she's the 'other sort'. She was a -what did the man call them – a Muggleborn. She stared at the boy who was picking up his suitcase and slowly a plan crept into her head. Bracing herself, she went over and tapped smartly on Draco's shoulder. The boy jumped and looked around. He stared at Hermione, who with her bushy hair covering most of her face and hooded eyes, looked a bit sinister.

'Who are you?' he sneered at her. He didn't mean to sneer – it was just natural instinct. To be honest, he didn't feel the need to despise her; she looked like the Slytherin type.

'My name is Hermione Granger and I am joining you at Hogwarts,' she said, politely, raising her hand. Draco looked suspiciously at it but shook it. 'Do you mind telling me how to get into the platform? My father, who is a wizard of course, didn't tell me because he wants me to find out myself.'

She said all of this very fast. Draco looked rather bemused but nevertheless, remarked: 'I am surprised that if you have a wizard for a father doesn't know the way but you just have to go through that wall there. It would be easier to run though. My name is Draco Malfoy by the way.'

'Thank you, Draco Malfoy,' Hermione said, 'I will see you on the train.'

'Hang on; is your mother magic as well?' Draco shouted behind her. Hermione pretended not to hear.

With that, she pushed her trolley and started running, closing her eyes as she did so. She was half expecting to crash but it never came, instead she went straight through and as she opened her eyes, she saw a huge red and black steaming train, puffing smoke and dozens of people milling about. It was a wonderful sight and although she didn't know many things about the wizarding world, she felt right at home here than her ordinary world.

…

With some difficulty, Hermione managed to find an empty compartment at the far end of the train. After a couple of tries, she managed to put up her luggage and settled down next to the window, her face hidden by her hair as usual and she gazed out, her heart beating fast with excitement. She had done it. She had managed to get away from her ordinary life and into a new one that she had never dreamt she would come face to face with. Then she recalled her conversation with Draco Malfoy and smiled a very cunning smile. She had lied to him. Of course, her father wasn't a wizard and she knew how to get into the platform already because Professor McGonagall had told her how to! But she felt warm towards Draco Malfoy and wanted to be his friend even though he was supposed to despise her. But he doesn't need to know that for the time being. Perhaps she won't be in Slytherin so she might never see him.

She wondered why she had suddenly changed. She was usually the quiet girl who only wants to share her expert knowledge on everything at school. Well, that hasn't changed but she was a girl who kept to herself and was always the loner at the back of the cafeteria. She decided to put it at the fact that she's with her own people now. She was a witch. She always knew she wasn't normal – even her parents admitted it. She remembered once when she was little she accidentally made her books fly from one end to her room to another. She had also turned teacups into dormice when she was little but she never thought about it properly before.

As soon as the train was out of London, Hermione settled down with one of her school books. She had changed into her school robes as soon as the train left the platform because she couldn't wait to get rid of her muggle clothes. Although she had, of course, learnt all the books she had bought by heart, it would be nice to recap. She had bought some extra books that were not in the curriculum to learn more about the wizarding world and she had learnt a lot about famous wizards and witches. Like Harry Potter. Yes, Hermione have read all about Harry Potter because he was a very interesting person and was supposedly her age too. She wondered if she would meet him at Hogwarts this year.

It was nearly lunch-time, there was a clattering outside her door and a smiling dimpled woman slid back the door and said, 'Anything off the trolley, dear?' Hermione immediately grabbed her purse which was filled with her exchanged money and stared at the trolley. It was filled with all sorts of strange treats: pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes. Not a single Mars Bar in sight. Nevertheless, she helped herself with plenty of the treats, settled herself down and started eating. Although it was pretty exciting to eat such extraordinary food, she felt a bit lonely. For the first time, she wished she can share this with a friend.

Soon, Hermione could see the countryside outside the window, there were neat fields and she could glimpse flocks of sheep and farms. She felt bored so she got up and went outside. She decided to find out about the other houses as well as Slytherin. She knocked on the door next to hers and waited impatiently until a voice bellowed, 'COME IN!'

Hermione entered and was surprised to see that it was Draco Malfoy's compartment. He was sitting there with two other huge boys who looked rather mean. Hermione shuddered.

'Oh it's you,' Draco Malfoy said gruffly. 'What do you want this time?'

'Actually, I was wondering if you would care to explain the houses to me,' Hermione said. 'My father told me that I would be sorted into a house but he didn't tell me how though. I did overhear him talking about Slytherin. What is it like?'

'Slytherin is the best house there is,' Draco smirked at the other boys. 'You better hope you get in there because it's the only house that favours blood purity, which is what my parents told me. They were Slytherins too and I intend to follow in their footsteps. Oh and have you met these two? This is Crabbe and Goyle.'

'Pleasure,' Hermione said politely, not really caring.

'There's Gryffindor,' Draco sneered slightly. 'Terrible house - only cares about bravery and loyalty. Huh! Who cares about that stuff? Anyway, almost all the Mudbloods get in there. That's despicable. Then there's Ravenclaw – where all the geeky people get in. You sound smart, you might get in but it's a lot better if you get in to Slytherin. Last of all and definitely the least, it's Hufflepuff which is where all the stupid people go to and people who have no talent.' Draco started laughing and his two bodyguards started snorting as well. Hermione bristled; she didn't like all of this and felt absolutely horrified at how Draco makes the other houses sound a lot worse than his own favourite.

'Do you honestly not know anything about Hogwarts?' Draco asked. 'If you are a pureblood, how come you don't know anything about it?'

'Well, my father wanted to surprise me. His idea of fun is not even telling me that I am a witch till my eleventh birthday,' Hermione gave a shrug. 'That's my dad. Horrifying isn't it?'

'Very,' Draco snorted. 'Funny that your surname is Granger, I don't think I know a Pureblood with that.'

'Get your facts right then. Anyway, it's jolly mean of you for making fun of the other houses,' Hermione said reproachfully. 'What if you get into one of the others instead of Slytherin? You have to eat your words!'

'I won't,' Draco said, confidently. 'I am a Slytherin in the blood.' He glared at Hermione. 'I can see you are not meant to be for Slytherin. Get out.'

'What?' Hermione was shocked.

'I said, get out,' Draco retorted. 'I prefer this cabin to be for Slytherins only, and you are definitely not one.'

'Fine,' Hermione glared at him. 'I will get out and don't worry; I will spread a bad word about you.' Smirking at Draco's angry face, she flounced out of the compartment.

Hermione wandered away from the compartment and brooded about the houses. She rather liked the sound of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as well. She had read that Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was a Gryffindor. As she went along the corridor, Hermione noticed a round faced boy around her age looking rather tearful searching the floor.

'What happened?' Hermione asked with concern.

'My gran gave me a t-toad, Trevor, and I lost it!' said the boy, looking upset. 'I have been l-looking for it for ages. My name is Neville Longbottom by the way.'

'Don't worry, Neville, I will help you find it,' Hermione said, anxiously. 'You go ahead, I will follow. I will ask everyone I meet.'

Stammering his thanks, Neville went ahead and Hermione, who was glad for something to do, immediately went after him but slowly. Ten compartments later, she approached one that had two boys her age – one boy with jet black hair and one with flaming red hair holding a wand. Neville had just come out of that compartment, still looking tearful. He shook his head at her but Hermione grabbed his arm anyway and slid back the door of the compartment again. She was curious about the boy who was holding a wand.

'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' she said in a bossy voice. The two boys stared at her.

'We've already told him that we haven't seen it,' said the red-haired one but Hermione appeared to not have heard him for she was staring at the wand in his hand, pretending that she just noticed it.

'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.'

She sat down, hiding an amused smile as the boy looked taken aback.

'Er – all right,' he said and cleared his throat and pointed at the rat that was sitting on his lap. '_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow._' With that, he waved his wand frantically but nothing happened to the rat – it just laid there fast asleep.

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' Hermione said in a disapproving tone. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells for practice and it's all worked for me.' She paused. 'It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I have learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?'

Hermione paused for breath and looked expectantly at the other two boys' stunned faces.

'I'm Ron Weasley,' the boy with the flaming red hair muttered.

'Harry Potter,' said Harry, still looking stunned.

Hermione stared at the latter.

'Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.

'Am I?' said Harry with a dazed look on his face.

'Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me,' Hermione ranted on, 'Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I have been asking around' – she decided not to tell them that she asked Draco – 'and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw won't be too bad…Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.'

And with that, she left, taking Neville with her. Hermione's head was full of the conversation she had with the boys, though it was mostly a one-sided conversation since she did most of the talking. Nevertheless, she still helped search for Neville's toad but in vain. Leaving Neville in the hands of a prefect, she went up to the train driver and asked if they were nearly there.

'We will be soon, poppet,' said the driver cheerfully. 'You eager eh?'

'Very,' Hermione nodded, primly and left.

As soon as she approached her compartment, Draco and his cronies came out of theirs, muttering silently. Draco and Hermione exchanged glares as she went back into her compartment.

'Git,' she muttered. But curiosity overtook her for she was suspicious of their actions. She decided to follow them. So slowly but slyly, she kept them at her sight and soon they went to the compartment of Harry Potter and that Ron Weasley.

As much as she wanted to, Hermione didn't dare to go any closer so she waited impatiently for the three to come out. Then she can ambush them and find out what they have been up to. She didn't have to wait long though.

Five minutes later, there was a yell and a howl. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle backed out of the compartment quickly as soon as they heard Hermione's footsteps approaching. They fled the opposite direction. Hermione entered the room and stared in shock.

'What has been going on?' she said, looking at Ron who was picking up his rat by his tail. He ignored her – much to her annoyance – and said to Harry, 'I think he's been knocked out…no – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep.' He glanced at Harry. 'You've met Malfoy before?'

'Yeah, I met him when I was being fitted for robes in the clothes shop at Diagon Alley. He asked me all sorts of questions like what house I will be in and Quidditch. He made me feel really stupid. He insulted Hagrid as well and he talked about bullying his father into smuggling his own broom. He reminded me of Dudley a lot. But the worst is that he thinks Hogwarts shouldn't let people from Muggle families in! I can't believe him.'

'I've heard of his family,' said Ron in a dark voice. 'They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.' He turned to Hermione, who jumped. 'Can we help you with something?'

Of course, Hermione couldn't help listening in to their conversation – it was very interesting since she was a Muggleborn even though Draco doesn't know that yet and neither does these two. Nonetheless, she replied in a stern voice,

'You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? With that Malfoy boy? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!'

'Scabbers has been fighting, not us,' Ron scowled at her. 'And have you met Malfoy before?'

'I have had the pleasure of meeting his acquaintance,' Hermione said, sarcastically.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Ron, still scowling. 'Would you mind leaving while we change?'

'All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,' said Hermione in a sniffy voice, not wanting to tell them the actual truth – that she was following Draco. 'And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?'

With a huff, she left, knowing fully well that Ron was glaring at her. She hurried to her compartment and got ready to leave (which was only stuffing her last sweets into her robe pockets for later). She peered out of the window; it was getting dark and she could see dark mountains and forests outlined in the purple sky. The train was slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

Hermione's heart beat fast with excitement. Finally! But she was also rather nervous. Soon the train stopped and people started pushing their way towards the door and out onto a tiny platform. Shivering in the cold night air, Hermione was glad that she had the sense to wrap a scarf around her neck before she left for the train this morning. Suddenly a lamp started bobbing over the heads of the students and Hermione heard a loud gruff voice shouting: 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?'

Hermione glanced curiously at Harry Potter as she followed him to the source of the voice. Soon she saw a big hairy face with warm black beetle eyes beaming down at them. He looked like a giant in Hermione's opinion. But he looked so kind that Hermione couldn't help warming up to him.

'C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!'

Tripping a little, Hermione followed along with the rest of the first years. Nobody spoke as they went along a steep, narrow path. It was so dark that Hermione dared herself to quickly eat a liquorice wand to calm her nerves. She was pretty sure that she heard Neville sniff a couple of times and she felt sorry for him but was glad she didn't decide to eat a chocolate frog otherwise Neville would have made the wrong assumption if he had heard the frog croak.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' the giant called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

Hermione stared – it was a magnificent sight. The narrow path had opened up to the edge of a beautiful dark lake where perched on top of a high mountain was a gigantic castle with various turrets and towers. The windows were reflecting the starry night sky and the castle seemed to be glowing beautifully in the night. Hermione was hypnotized by the beautiful sight.

'No more'n four to a boat!' the giant bellowed, pointing to a row of boats sitting peacefully in the water by the shore. Hermione decided to join Harry, Ron and Neville to a boat and settled herself. She noticed Draco Malfoy sitting at the next boat – their eyes met – and they glared at each other. Striking a regal pose, her eyes fell back to the castle, not paying attention to the other boys.

'Everyone in?' shouted the man. 'Right then – FORWARD!'

As if the fleet of boats had a mind of its own, they set off, gliding silently across the smooth lake. Everyone was quiet for they were all staring up at the castle which towered over them as they sailed nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

'Heads down!' yelled the giant as the first boats which had Hermione in one reached the cliffs and they all bent their heads and carried them through a sheet of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff. They went along a dark tunnel until they reach some kind of under- ground harbour where they scrambled out, landing on pebbles and shingle.

'Oi, you there! Is this your toad?' said the man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out.

'Trevor!' Neville shouted in a delighted voice, holding out his hands. Hermione bit back a smile and stood there, amused at the tearful reunion. After patting Neville at the back and 'accidentally' trodding on Draco's foot, she followed the others up a passageway which led them to smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?' Hermione saw Neville nod at him.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**A/N: So what do you think? This one took me ages! I would have skipped this chapter by just saying that Hermione got to Hogwarts but it's important to my story that she first meets Draco Malfoy and **_**then **_**Harry, Ron and Neville. Also I have taken most of the dialogue they used in the original book but edited it out a bit just so you know. Let me know if there are any errors and please review! Also, what do you think of Hermione's relationship with Draco? Do you want them to be a couple later on in the book series or not? It would be nice to hear your opinion although I already got everything planned out. I might take your opinion into consideration!**

**Also why not follow me on Tumblr? I will update stuff on there and add pictures of Hermione and the others. Look out for new characters! I will also add previews to my next chapters as well. ^.^ Look me up: writinginthetardis**


End file.
